Encontrando el norte
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: -Estás vivo –sollozó; si de felicidad, incomprensión, dolor, sorpresa, Nico no lo sabía-. Estás vivo. Te vi morir. Traté de aferrarme a tu alma… (Angst with a happy ending)


Bien. Empecé a escribir esto hace un par de meses, pero no me llegaba un jodido final o algo que se le parezca. Hoy conseguí terminarlo, y... vale, aquí está.

**Disclaimer: **Esta hermosa saga y todos sus personajes pertenecen al *asesino, cruel, insensible que lanza parejas al Tártaro y en el siguiente libro se ríe de nuestro sufrimiento* Rick Riordan.

**Advertencia: **Supongo que contiene spoilers de la Casa de Hades.

* * *

La noche puede ser una gran compañía cuando nadie más quiere estar junto a ti, o cuando no quieres estar junto a nadie. También cuando has perdido todo.

Nico di Angelo lo sabía. La diferencia era que lo que había perdido nunca había sido suyo. ¿Para qué llorar si nadie secará tus lágrimas? Caminaba despacio –no tenía prisas. Las sombras del bosque se fundían a su alrededor, ayudándole a desaparecer de la vista de todo aquel que mirase en su búsqueda. De cualquier modo, nadie le diría nada al verlo. No era el único que había perdido su norte.

Todos habían perdido una parte de sí mismos con la muerte de Percy Jackson. Era un espectáculo lamentable el que ofrecían los semidioses día a día, al sentarse en la playa y mirar hacia el oleaje sin verlo en realidad. Después de todo, Gea, había ganado. Dormía nuevamente, pero había roto el espíritu del mundo al llevarse al semidiós más grande, al mejor, al más valiente, a su salvador. A Nico no le sorprendería que el Olimpo se derrumbara solo en cualquier día.

Pero ese ya no sería su problema. Si los dioses iniciaban la Tercera Guerra Mundial no le importaría. Nico se sentó en medio de la oscuridad, respirando profundo el aire nocturno. Era fresco y refrescó un poco el remolino de odio y miseria que era su mente. Una extraña calma, como la paz antes de la tormenta, le inundó.

¿Qué debía hacer? No era como si quisiera quedarse, sin embargo no quería irse. Es Campamento Mestizo nunca había sido su hogar. Los hijos de Hades no pueden encontrar un hogar fácilmente. No obstante, sentía que debía estar, pagar sus culpas de algún modo.

Redención. Debía hacerlo. El frío era tal que podía ver la fina estela que su aliento dejaba. Se preguntó si ese era el clima o si era él. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto por las continuas ocasiones en que había halado con fuerza los mechones en su desesperación. Nico no soportaba la mirada rota de Anabeth o los ojos vacíos de Thalía.

Nunca había tenido miedo a las sombras hasta antes de saber cómo eran de verdad. La mismísima Noche lo había atormentado con la ceguera provocada por lo que debería ser su elemento. Súbitamente saltó, asustado de sus propios latidos. Su palpitante corazón que sólo seguía porque Percy Jackson se había interpuesto entre Gea y él.

Había sostenido el cuerpo del héroe mientras la sangre salía de sus venas. La sangre del Olimpo se derramaba sobre Grecia. _Una promesa que mantener con el último aliento… _Percy había prometido a Bianca que lo cuidaría. Nico quería morir, quería llorar, quería ser él, debía ser su sangre, no la de Percy, Nico era menos valioso. El mundo podía perderlo, mas Percy era… todo

Era verdad que el tiempo se ralentizaba cuando haces el último gran esfuerzo. Nico había gritado, desafiando a todo monstruo a ir por él. Su visión se volvió roja y aferró desesperadamente el alma de Percy mientras su espada cortaba entre nubes de polvo, reduciendo cada enemigo. Pero el tiempo se agotaba. Percy moría, y sin embargo le pidió que lo llevara para terminar con Gea. Los siete semidioses, cada uno por su lado, hicieron lo que debía hacer. Piper usó todo el encanto vocal en obligar a Gea a dormir. Leo creó el incendio más grande que alguna vez Grecia vio en su historia. Jason invocó toda la electricidad en el peor y más brillante rayo. Hazel levantó el velo de Niebla y joyas necesario para separar los dos mundos. Anabeth dirigió el ejercitó con toda la valentía de una gran líder. Frank transmutó a cientos de animales diferentes, y la bendición de Marte brilló en rojo alrededor de los semidioses. Y Percy… Percy levantó toda el agua del mundo en contra de Gea, hundiendo cada centímetro de maldad, cada grano de tierra poseído. Gea lanzó hordas de monstruos, de cien en cien, de mil en mil, y Nico descargó su furia como hijo de Hades sobre ellos. Las armas de los siete se unieron, y la brecha que permitía que Gea despertase se cerró.

En cuanto Gea se hubo ido, Percy cayó. Fue entonces cuando vieron la herida que atravesaba el vientre del hijo de Poseidón, su palidez cadavérica, sus ojos hundidos. Había gastado sus fuerzas para salvar el mundo, y esta vez no lo había logrado. Todos asumieron que fue un monstruo, que un gigante lo atacó y él no pudo defenderse, concentrado como estaba en ganar la guerra.

Anabeth había gritado en dolor, terror, ira, desesperación. Había caído de rodillas y sujetado la mano de Percy, incapaz de llorar siquiera. Nadie notó que Nico sostenía la otra mano de Percy, mirando más allá de Anabeth, seguro de que si la miraba ella lo sabría, entendería que era su culpa que Percy muriese. Que la promesa no había sido la que Percy le había hecho a ella.

Los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, y en algún momento de su introspección había caminado hasta la playa, y sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas sobre la arena mojada que luego eran borradas por el vaivén de las olas. Sentir la fría espuma salada hacer arder los arañazos en la planta de sus pies era, de cierto modo oscuro, reconfortante. Percy era así; era constante y servía para curar, aunque el proceso doliese. Con cada ola que mojaba, Nico sentía menos escozor y su mente se aclaraba. Tal vez el Campamento Mestizo sí podía ser su hogar, si había sido el hogar de Percy. Con ese pensamiento en mente se adentró un poco en el agua.

Las heridas de la batalla no terminaban de curarse y el agua salada las hizo arder.

A pesar de que ningún campista sabía la verdad sobre la muerte de Percy, los rumores volaban de cabaña en cabaña. ¿Por qué el hijo de Hades ahora se quedaba? ¿Qué tenía que ver con su muerte? ¿Acaso pretendía conquistar a Anabeth aprovechando que Percy se había ido?

De cualquier modo no lo aceptaban. Seguía siendo el hijo de Hades.

El agua era fría, como muchas otras cosas en su vida. Pero era agua de mar y eso era sinónimo de Percy. Percy, con sus ojos amables, verdes como las profundidades, que podían mostrar la tranquilidad o la fiereza cuando era necesario. Respirando el olor a salitre casi podía imaginarlo junto a él, sonriendo levemente. Acumuló el aire en sus pulmones, todo el que pudo. Quería ahogarse en los recuerdos, no quería dejar ir esa pequeña ilusión. Las olas golpeando su cuerpo simularon las caricias que desesperadamente quería que Percy le hubiera dado, y el sabor a sal en sus labios fue la boca de él sobre la suya.

Lo quería junto a él. Quería pedirle perdón por hacerle creer que lo odiaba. Decirle todo lo que nunca le dijo cuando estaba vivo. Ya no le importaba que estuviera con Anabeth o lo que pensaran los demás: amaba a Percy Jackson. En medio de la brisa marina y el rugido de las olas le pareció volver a escuchar su voz. Cerró los ojos y continuó perdido en lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento.

-Nico –oyó, junto a él. De acuerdo, su imaginación no podía producir eso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró en medio del oleaje. De pie, junto a él, sin ningún rasguño, ninguna cicatriz, nada de dolor, y definitivamente vivo, estaba Percy Jackson.

-¿Qué diablos…? –su mente dejó de funcionar. Aquello no era posible. Simplemente estaba soñando de nuevo, imaginándolo. Entonces Percy sonrió, y su mundo se vino abajo.

-Estás vivo –sollozó; si de felicidad, incomprensión, dolor, sorpresa, Nico no lo sabía-. Estás vivo. Te vi morir. Traté de aferrarme a tu alma…

-Los dioses decidieron que debían darme otra oportunidad –dijo Percy, y Nico notó que su ropa estaba mojada. Su cercanía empezaba a provocar que su mente deseara cosas que sabía no podría tener. Percy y él caminaron en silencio a la playa, donde se sentaron. Nico supuso que tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

-Una segunda oportunidad –dijo Nico, al cabo de un rato de contemplar el horizonte. Había arena en sus manos y su ropa.

-Sí –confirmó Percy.

-¿Por qué no estás con Anabeth? –preguntó con brusquedad. Quería finalizar el asunto de una vez, pero primero debía saber qué necesitaba Percy de él.

-Anabeth… -Percy volvió a mirar el horizonte-. Ella y yo ya hablamos. Mediante un sueño. Hypnos y Apolo me ayudaron con eso –hizo una pausa, como si necesitara valor para decir el resto, o al menos eso le pareció a Nico, quien mientras tanto reunía su propia valentía-. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que primero debía hablar contigo en persona.

-Oh –atinó a decir el hijo de Hades. Seguro tenía que ver con el tema "morí por ti, me gustaría un gracias".

-Nico, yo no sé cómo decirte esto –dijo Percy volviendo sus ojos para encontrarlos con los del semidiós más joven-. Anabeth me dijo que sólo te diga y ya, pero no sé cómo reaccionarás. De cualquier modo, sería inútil que haya vuelto si no puedo decirte por qué morí en primer lugar.

-Por la promesa que le hiciste a Bianca –masculló Nico de inmediato-. Una promesa que mantener con el último aliento, ¿recuerdas?

-No te salvé por la esa promesa –Percy se acercó más al hijo de Hades-. Bueno, tal vez cumplí la profecía, pero yo no estaba pensando en nada que no fueras tú en ese momento. Vi la espada dirigirse a tu cuerpo, e hice lo único que tenía sentido –Percy volvió a mirar más allá de Nico, respirando profundo-. Y tal vez te estés preguntando por qué me sacrifiqué por ti, si Anabeth también corría peligro.

-Bueno, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó un confundido Nico

-Por una razón muy sencilla –respondió Percy, para luego dirigir sus ojos a los de Nico-. Y a la vez, la más difícil del mundo. Nico, esto sonará raro y tal vez creas que bromeo, o tal vez quieras alejarte de mí, pero yo te amo.

Por un segundo Nico creyó que había escuchado mal. Cuando se convenció de que sus oídos funcionaban correctamente, creyó que era él quien había muerto y ahora estaba en su elíseo personal. No era posible que Percy le dijera que lo amaba. Percy era la perfección hecha persona, no podía amar a otro chico.

-Nico, si estás enojado lo entiendo –la voz del hijo de Poseidón le llegaba de muy lejos, nublada por sus pensamientos. El semidiós mayor tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y había vergüenza y determinación en su rostro-. Tenía que decírtelo. Anabeth y yo terminamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar si seguíamos de ese modo. Somos amigos ahora, y ella me insistió en que debía hacer esto. Nico, por favor –Percy tocó su hombro, desesperado-. Di algo.

-Percy –el hijo de Hades se giró para encarar el mayor de sus miedos. Los ojos verdes de Percy destellaban a la luz de la luna, y en ellos había miles de preguntas. Entonces Nico respondió todas de una sola vez.

Lo besó.

Fue torpe. Fue corto. Fue un simple roce de labios. Y sin embargo, fue todo. El leve contacto envió chispas por la piel de Nico, y podía decir que Percy había sentido algo similar por la forma en que abrió los ojos, como si el contacto ardiese. Se separaron de inmediato, pero Nico estuvo seguro de que había durado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? –Percy se veía anonado, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y parecía que le costaba articular las palabras. Nico no pudo evitar pensar que era un estúpido sesos de alga.

-Fue un beso –dijo, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos-. Percy, tú me preguntaste por qué te odio tanto. La verdad es que no te odio. Nunca lo he hecho. En realidad, siempre ha sido lo opuesto totalmente. Pero tú estabas con Anabeth, y…

-Espera un segundo –interrumpió Percy-. No estoy muy seguro de entender…

-¿Cuál es el opuesto de odiar, Jackson? –masculló Nico, exasperado.

-Amar –Percy sonrió triunfante por un segundo, y entonces pareció darse cuenta. Nico podía ver sus neuronas trabajar a toda velocidad-. Oh. Ya veo. ¿Todo este tiempo…?

-Sí –dijo, todavía sin mirarlo. Se preguntó por qué hacía todo eso. Percy había sido quién le había dicho primero. Volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Percy, y repitió con vehemencia-. Sí. Fuiste el primer semidiós que vi en mi vida. Te arriesgaste por mi hermana y por mí cuando ni siquiera nos conocías. El modo en que luchaste, tu paciencia para aguantarme y a mis preguntas. Dejaste algo en mí –Nico estaba seguro de que sonaba terriblemente cursi pero se obligó a continuar-. Eres uno de los pocos que no me miran con terror y desprecio por ser un hijo de Hades. Hubo un tiempo en el cual creí que te había superado, y apareciste en el Campamento Júpiter, volviendo a recordarme todo. Porque no hay forma de superarte, Percy Jackson. No la hay –finalizó, mirando con fiereza los ojos verdes.

El sonido de las olas acompañó los minutos siguientes. Ninguno se movió. Se limitaron a mirarse, desafiando al otro a continuar. Nico quería volver a besar a Percy con desesperación. Lo había visto morir, y ahora lo tenía a su lado. A pesar de aquello, se obligó a esperar a que Percy hablara. Debía esperar.

-Yo… -Percy negó con la cabeza y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en la noche-. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Sujetó a Nico con firmeza por los hombros, y se acercó a él con suavidad, demasiada para el gusto de Nico, quien se soltó y aferró la camiseta de Percy y chocó sus labios contra los del hijo del mar. Quería asegurarse de que aquello era real. Probó la sal en los labios de Percy antes de que este devolviera el beso, y todo pasó a ser una tormenta. Nico se sentía arrastrado por el mar, y al mismo tiempo se sentía lanzado de vuelta a la orilla; quería más, quería ahogarse en el sabor de su boca. Percy era experto, pensó con una ligera punzada de celos y agradecimiento a Anabeth cuando este pasó a invadir su boca, probando y acercando más su cuerpo, llenándose ambos de arena. Las manos de Percy se deslizaron sutilmente hacia su cintura, dirigiendo los movimientos de Nico hasta que estuvieron recostados en la arena fría, Nico debajo de él. Los besos continuaron, ahora lentos y premeditados, buscando explorar y poseer. Percy jadeó cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Nico sentía el cálido aliento de Percy. No le importaba estar cubierto de arena o incluso que él estuviera encima; tenía lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

-Nico –susurró Percy, acariciando la mejilla del chico con suavidad. Todavía podía sentir el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos-. No sabes a granadas –dijo, antes de volver a besarlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, levantando una ceja cuando se separaron de nuevo.

-Tu boca –repitió Percy con una risita-. Creí que sabrías a granadas. Pero probé otro sabor –dijo, rozando apenas sus labios

-¿Cuál? –preguntó, rodeando el cuello de Percy con los brazos.

-Menta –volvió a besarlo, y luego murmuró contra su boca-. Y sal.

-Mm… -Nico no quería detenerse para hablar de cosas estúpidas- ¿Qué estás esperando? _Pruébame._

Sintió el cuerpo de Percy tensarse al oír su voz ronca y la ansiedad en sus palabras. Los ojos verdes que lo miraban estaban llenos de deseo, pero también nerviosismo y temor.

-Nico, yo… -intentó decir. Se enredó con las palabras, y sacudió la cabeza-. Yo nunca… bueno, nunca…

-Yo tampoco –Nico se removió, incómodo-. Y, er, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento, y…

-Pero quieres –las palabras de Percy hicieron aparecer un leve sonrojo en Nico, que atinó a asentir, y de inmediato sintió algo correr por sus venas. Por supuesto que quería. Sin contestar, besó con fiereza a Percy, ganando el paso a la boca del semidiós, explorando. El hijo de Poseidón no tardó en responder, y el beso se convirtió en una lucha descontrolada por el dominio. Percy jadeó cuando Nico rompió el contacto para respirar, y aprovechó la pequeña pausa para dirigirse al cuello del chico y dejar un rastro de fugases besos sobre la piel blanca y fina, saboreando la sal, saboreando a Nico.

-De… deberíamos parar –tartamudeó el hijo de Hades, sumido en placer e intentando razonar en contra de sus instintos. Percy detuvo los besos y acercó su boca a la oreja de Nico, para después susurrar.

-Sí, este no es el mejor lugar, ¿cierto? –el cálido aliento de Percy le borró todo pensamiento racional, y los envolvió a ambos en las sombras, llevándolos al único lugar en que pudo pensar: la cabaña trece.

-¿Aquí está mejor? –preguntó con sarcasmo antes de lanzarse hacia Percy y dejarlo tendido sobre la litera, Nico encima del cuerpo del mayor.

La sonrisa de Percy, una mezcla de lujuria, diversión y cariño hicieron que Nico se marease por un segundo. Dioses, si aquello era un sueño, se dijo mientras Percy se quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba a la oscuridad, esperaba que fuera cierto eso de que los sueños se volvían realidad. Y si eso estaba pasando y no era producto de su imaginación, todo lo que Nico quería era no estar sonando tan cursi como se sentía.

Pero Percy tenía ese efecto en él, y Nico no quería hacer nada para evitarlo.

**¿Les gustó? En ese caso, si quieren, podrían dejarme un review, ustedes saben, en el cuadrito de más abajo, sí, ese tan vacío y blanco :3 Total, los quiero :3**


End file.
